


Островок в песчаном море

by Altra_Realta, EireneShulah, julyp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Luke Skywalker, Drama, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Raises Luke Skywalker, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EireneShulah/pseuds/EireneShulah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: Оби-Ван Кеноби отцом быть не собирался. И фермером тоже. Только вот Оуэна и Беру Ларсов убили тускены, поэтому Люка - надежду Галактики на победу над Империей - ему придется воспитывать самостоятельно. На Татуине, за тысячи световых лет от друзей и соратников





	Островок в песчаном море

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Island in a Sea of Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/513253) by My blue rose. 

> Работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8674429) и [фанфиксе](https://fanfics.me/fic126406).

Мертвая это страна,

Кактусовая страна.

Гаснущая звезда

Видит, как воздевают руки

К каменным изваяньям

Мертвые племена.

Так ли утром, когда

Мы замираем, взыскуя

Нежности

В этом другом царстве смерти,

Губы, данные нам

Для поцелуя,

Шепчут молитвы битым камням.

_Томас Стернз Элиот. Полые люди (1925)_

***

Нестерпимо горячий ветер швырял песок в лицо Оби-Вану, набрасывал ему на голову полы плаща. Нестерпимо горячий — хотя оба солнца давно зашли — ветер никак не мог развеять запах смерти, к которому Оби-Ван привык за годы Войны клонов. Брошенные голыми на песке, тела Оуэна и Беру быстро усохли: тускены не оставили им ни клочка одежды.

Он опять опоздал. Как всегда.

Младенец на руках заплакал, будто чувствуя смерть дяди и тети. А может, и правда чувствуя — Сила в нем ощущалась необычайно ярко, так же, как в Энакине... Нет, об Энакине думать сейчас нельзя. Ему было, чем заняться, и Оби-Ван успокоил ребенка, а затем помог заснуть с помощью Силы. Почти всю ночь ему пришлось рыть две могилы в плотном песке.

А утром он смотрел на восход: оба солнца медленно поднимались над прекрасной, но безлюдной пустыней, и зрелище было невероятным.

1

Фермером Оби-Ван не был. А ведь в детстве мог бы стать, если бы не учитель.

С тех пор, как на ферме Ларсов обосновался некто по имени Бен Ларс, прошел месяц. Оби-Ван выдавал себя за пропадавшего где-то двоюродного брата недавно убитого Оуэна, и поначалу соседи относились к нему с подозрением. Не совпадение ли — пустынный народ убил молодую пару, и в тот же день заявился человек, назвавшийся сыном покойного Эдерна Ларса.

Тем не менее им было интересно, сможет ли Бен выжить в пустыне, на краю Юндландской пустоши, ведь всё — и утонченные манеры, и акцент — говорило, что родом он был откуда-то из центра Галактики. Но к концу месяца все шестьдесят три влагосборника работали лучше, чем раньше. Каждый день Оби-Ван брал Люка с собой, аккуратно привязав к груди, надевал коричневый плащ и отправлялся чистить и чинить влагосборники.

А фермеры, собирающие влагу, к трудягам относились с уважением, жены лопотали и суетились вокруг маленького Люка, мужчины просили починить влагосборники в обмен на запчасти или, что ценнее, на совет, как лучше управляться с фермой. Теперь они стали относиться к нему как к равному — мужчины даже угощали вином палли, когда Оби-Ван приходил к ним, а женщины давали ему ахрису и старые вещи, чтобы он смог сшить одежду и постельное белье. Они считали его чудаком, раз он сам шьет одежду и себе, и сыну.

И Оби-Ван их не поправлял, хотя отцом ребенку, конечно же, не был. Потому что просто отец и сын, скорее всего, внимание Империи не привлекут, а вот одинокий мужчина, который к тому же хорошо подходит под описание разыскиваемого преступника, — запросто.

Когда какая-то девушка наконец-то набралась смелости и спросила, где же мать маленького Люка, лицо Оби-Вана посмурнело, подтверждая её худшие опасения. Она извинилась и сказала, что жена наверняка была очень красива, раз у нее родился такой симпатичный малыш, и что Бен, наверное, очень скучает по ней.

И, конечно же, он опять никак ее не поправил.

* * *

На шестой месяц пребывания на Татуине Оби-Ван устал. И немудрено: Люк уже научился ползать и теперь повсюду совал свой любопытный нос. Пожалуй, Оби-Ван злился: сегодня уже в третий раз пришлось тащить Люка в уборную. Малыш каким-то образом нашел, а затем и съел живых навозных червей, которые, как ни странно, воняли точно так же, как и назывались.

Люк понятия не имел, в каком ужасе был Оби-Ван. Только радостно смеялся от щекотного звукового душа да хлопал глазами. Оби-Ван покачал головой, рассмеявшись. Люк был жизнерадостным ребенком. Конечно, всегда, когда Оби-Ван чувствовал, что малыш загрустил или напугался, он мягко успокаивал его с помощью Силы: отличная штука эта Сила, даёт неплохую фору в родительстве.

Он прекрасно понимал, что дальше откладывать поездку в город нельзя. Он и так избегал ее достаточно долго: соседи были не против помочь ему и привезти из Анкорхеда все, что нужно. Но на гидропонике выросло достаточно овощей и фруктов — от палли до хубба-тыкв, от тофеля до цветов дрисса.

Ему нужно было найти покупателей для воды и урожая — самому, без помощи со стороны. Он и так подзадержался, а ведь фермеры говорили, что тянуть не нужно. Тем более, что он знал, почему всё ещё не выбрался в город. Джедай, он привык познавать самоё себя: он боялся и не хотел выяснять, что творится в большой Галактике.

Ферма стала его убежищем, а Люк — спасением. Трудно предаваться отчаянию, вспоминать бывшего ученика и думать о том, что ситы правят галактикой, когда вокруг куча работы: надо чинить влагосборники, ухаживать за огородом, а главное — присматривать за чувствительным к Силе ребенком. Люк, обычно тихий и весёлый, мог плакать часами напролёт, если касался души Оби-Вана.

Поэтому он оставил мальчика с семьей, которая жила на ферме недалеко от Анкорхеда: с Санберами, у которых как раз был сын Янек, чуть постарше Люка, и которые были Оби-Вану чем-то вроде друзей. Раз в неделю он ходил к ним пить чай из фасоли эч'как. Сердце рвалось на части, когда он уезжал верхом на эопи: непривычный оставаться один, Люк ревел не переставая. Оби-Ван часто боялся: вдруг он привяжется к мальчику? Не слишком ли много времени с ним проводит? Не опасно ли это? Ведь не просто так джедаев воспитывали в яслях без родителей.

И впервые за полгода он усомнился, не привязался ли уже к Люку слишком сильно.

* * *

Оби-Ван прибыл в пыльный городишко и с удивлением понял, что тот совсем не изменился за последние месяцы. Ведь он же приехал сюда всего полгода назад, а казалось — прошли годы. Или целая жизнь.

Он натянул капюшон самодельного плаща поглубже — может, так его никто не узнает, — и зашел в кантину, ничем не отличавшуюся от сотен других кантин, в которых Оби-Ван побывал за свою жизнь. Внутри было темно, дымно и пахло чем-то приторным, но, по крайней мере, было чуть прохладнее, чем снаружи. Соседи сказали, что в этой кантине обслуживают фермеров и их заказчиков, поэтому, несмотря на ее непритязательный вид, Оби-Ван сел за стол, и тут же перед ним возник невысокий лысеющий человек с растрепанной бородой, посмотрел оценивающим взглядом, а затем хрипло спросил:

— Что заказывать будете?

— Грудинку эопи и воды, пожалуйста. И еще... я ищу покупателя на свой урожай.

Бармен задумчиво почесал бороду:

— Поздновато вы. Но посмотрим, может, найду кого.

Он вернулся чуть позже и принес еду, а также привел темноволосого человека, от которого в Силе фонило недоверием. Тот представился Хаффом Дарклайтером. Разговаривал он через губу, даже не спросил, как зовут Оби-Вана. Они торговались почти час, но Хафф так ни разу и не предложил хорошую цену. Да что там хорошую — даже себестоимость была больше!

В Силе явно чувствовались презрение и злость, но также где-то под этими чувствами скрывался... страх. Оби-Ван уже собирался воспользоваться внушением через Силу, но от одной мысли он почувствовал себя виноватым. Хотя… и ему, и Люку нужны деньги, иначе они просто потеряют ферму, причем уже совсем скоро.

— Друг мой, мы оба знаем, что ты ни разу не назвал справедливую цену. Я чем-то обидел тебя? — спросил он и провел рукой перед лицом мужчины — по крайней мере, заставить отвечать правдиво с помощью Силы он мог. Выражение лица Дарклайтера изменилось, он вытащил что-то из кармана и швырнул на стол. Это была фотография гуманоида, полностью закованного в черную броню. Оби-Ван посмотрел на шлем — похож на те, что носили клоны — и тут же понял, кто это. Сила подсказала ему. В груди одновременно вспыхнула надежда и защемило от боли.

Ох, Энакин, что же с тобой стало?

* * *

Стараясь ничем не выдать своих чувств, Оби-Ван оторвал взгляд от фотографии и посмотрел на Дарклайтера. Его ярость в Силе просто обжигала, злость становилась всё сильнее. Что хуже, рука его тянулась к карману, в котором легко угадывался не слишком-то спрятанный бластер.

— Ну и какое вот это, — он указал на фотографию, — имеет ко мне отношение?

— Ага, то есть на Империю ты не работаешь, фермером не притворяешься? Я уже сказал вашим, что нам здесь гарнизон войск не нужен, и мне плевать, что об этом думает наш новый император и его цепной пес, — он указал взглядом на фотографию.

— Вот оно что, — Оби-Вану стало смешно. Как же сильно Дарклайтер заблуждался на его счет! Едва ли, впрочем, тот оценит внезапное веселье...

— А если я и в самом деле не работаю на имперцев, а просто хочу продать урожай?

Дарклайтер нахмурился, сложил руки на груди, но вражды в нём поубавилось.

— А столичный говор у тебя откуда, просто фермер?

— Я родился не здесь, — ответил Оби-Ван.

— Это и так понятно, — нахмурился Дарклайтер. — Ну и где? И кто ты у нас такой?

Оби-Ван умолк, отпив немного воды. На этот случай он давно, ещё сразу по прибытии на Татуин, заготовил легенду, но испытать её пока случая не представлялось: соседям хватало кратких отговорок, они уважали чужую личную жизнь. Главным плюсом легенды было то, что её нелегко было проверить, ну и то, что она давала права на ферму Ларсов как их родственнику. Но не бывает историй без недостатков.

— Я Бен Ларс...

— О, так это ты поселился на ферме? После нападения тускенов? С ребенком?

— Да. Мой отец — Эдерн Ларс, Клиггов брат. Он умер в четырнадцать лет. Мама была всего на год старше. Она как узнала, что беременна, устроилась на грузовое судно. Там я и вырос. Возили всякую дорогую утварь по Кореллианскому Пути, а экипаж, кроме нас с мамой, был из Центрального Кольца, отсюда и говор. А здесь я начал новую жизнь. И мне действительно нужно продать овощи и фрукты с огорода: и мне, и Люку нужны деньги.

— Люку? Твоему сыну? — Оби-Ван, глубоко вздохнув, кивнул и отпил воды. Дарклайтер внимательно слушал — и на сей раз, кажется, верил. По крайней мере, пока что верил.

— Ладно, я куплю твой товар, но только из-за мальчонки. Только ответь-ка, почему ты выбрал Татуин? Ты ведь не фермер. Тебе стоило остаться на судне.

Оби-Ван поднял на него усталые, затравленные глаза и ответил честно — голос просел до полушёпота:

— Война. У меня всё отняла война.

2

Оби-Ван уже десять месяцев жил на ферме. Второй сельскохозяйственный сезон был в разгаре, надо было постоянно следить за гидропонными станциями. Шесть влагосборников сломались, и это в большую сушь, когда влаги в воздухе было совсем мало. Пришлось закупать воду у соседей, иначе урожай было не спасти.

Последние семь дней он с рассвета и до заката маялся с влагосборниками, так что времени на ребенка не оставалось — пришлось оставить его на недельку с Санберами.

Но наконец с работой было покончено. Пришло время забрать Люка и отвезти домой — у них теперь был лендспидер Икс-34, который Оби-Ван купил на деньги, вырученные с продажи первого урожая.

Санберы радостно поприветствовали его, предложили ужин, и он, конечно же, согласился. Трехлетний Янек не хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван забрал Люка домой, а хотел, чтобы тот остался. Как младший брат. Мать Янека только посмеялась и покачала головой.

— А когда-то — второй день были знакомы — Янек говорил, что ненавидит Люка. Боялся, что мы его на этого нового мальчика променяем.

Ужин был замечательным: стейки из банты, хлеб из хуббы и вино деб-деб. Люк все это время лежал на расстеленном на полу пледе и грыз набивного ронто. Оби-Ван подхватил Люка и обнял, ощущая идущее от него счастье и сам радуясь, погладил малыша по необычайно густым волосам. Тот захихикал.

— Кто дядя? — улыбнувшись, спросила мать Янека у Люка.

К удивлению Оби-Вана, тот ответил:

— Па!

Он почувствовал, как в груди защемило от короткого «Па». Оби-Ван ведь никогда не учил Люка разговаривать: они общались через прикосновения и Силу. Ему и в голову не пришло, что Люк был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы начать говорить.

Еще одна мысль осенила его: он никогда не считал себя отцом Люка. Малыш был сыном Энакина. Оби-Ван даже не собирался воспитывать его: если бы тускены не убили дядю и тетю Люка, то он отдал бы малыша Ларсам. Он никогда не называл Люка сыном. Люди сами уверились, что Люк его сын. Он посмотрел в голубые глаза малыша. Нет, он никогда не считал себя отцом Люка. До сего дня.

— Да, Люк, — тихо сказал он, — я твой папа.

* * *

В доме Ларсов сегодня было полно народу: Люку исполнился годик. Джедаи проводили дни рождения в медитациях и размышлениях о жизни, но миссис Санбер, узнав, что Оби-Ван пока ничего не делал, взялась сама организовать праздник. Конечно, Санберы пришли всей семьёй. К большому удивлению Оби-Вана, пришёл и Хафф Дарклайтер с сыном Янековых лет, Биггсом. Были и Марстрапы с сыном чуть помладше.

Оби-Ван поставил на стол вино из собственных палли, поставил лепёшки и несиски. Женщинам понравилась еда, мужчинам — вино. Они провели время за разговором об урожае и погоде, подшучивая и подтрунивая друг над другом. Люк поднялся на ножки, встал, цепляясь за стул, радостно воскликнул:

— Папа!

Сила тоже окрасилась радостью.

Миссис Санбер рассмеялась:

— Любит он это слово!

— Правильно! — все рассмеялись; это слово малыш Люк выучил совсем недавно и спешил применить.

Взяв его на колени, Оби-Ван задумался. Впервые за много лет, — ещё с довоенных времён, — ещё с тех пор, как учитель был жив, — он был спокоен и доволен. Нет, печаль никуда не ушла, но он перестал тратить целые дни на саможаление и попытки придумать, как всё могло бы быть иначе. Он наконец понял, чему учил его Квай-Гон, говоря «Живи настоящим». Он смотрел на ребенка — на своего сына — и понимал: он создан быть родителем. Когда приглядываешь за одарённым малышом, на самобичевание времени не остаётся.

Что же, как-то раз учитель сказал, что самые ценные жизненные уроки мы постигаем через скорбь.

Оби-Ван немного удивился, но все гости принесли Люку подарки. Санберы подарили одежду Янека, из которой тот уже вырос. Дарклайтеры — игрушку, мягкую банту, размером почти с Люка. Марстрапы же подарили самодельный тряпичный мячик, голубой, как молоко банты. Оби-Ван был тронут до глубины души, так что поблагодарил всех и пообещал, что непременно придёт на день рождения Виндома.

К тому времени, как все ушли, оба солнца уже почти сели: Санберы и Марстрапы спешили вернуться к себе домой на фермы, а вот Дарклайтеры, которые жили в городе, могли задержаться на чай. Миссис Дарклайтер пыталась угомонить усталого и оттого хнычущего Биггса (сегодня ему не дали поспать днём), пока Дарклайтер обсуждал с Оби-Ваном туманные слухи, что против Империи, дескать, собирается какое-то восстание.

Оби-Ван чуть не вздрогнул, услышав, что возглавляют его Ферус Олин и Гарен Мулн. Олин был учеником его подруги, у Олина было много разногласий с Энакином. И не без причины, как казалось Оби-Вану. Олин ушел из Ордена почти сразу же, как его посвятили в рыцари.

Гарен же был его другом с самого детства — в яслях они были в одном клане.

Надежда разгорелась в нем с новой силой. Гарен жив! Он не думал, что кто-то из джедаев выжил после Приказа 66. Да еще и собрал сопротивление! Ему захотелось смеяться. Это было в стиле Гарена; и насколько он припоминал, в стиле Олина.

Оби-Ван поблагодарил Дарклайтера за добрые вести и попрощался с ним. Он подошел к Люку, который как раз, радостно хихикая, перелезал через новую игрушечную банту. Впервые Оби-Ван подумал, что может улететь отсюда. Он знал, что с этим проблем не будет: продаст ферму, заберет Люка и отправится искать сопротивление. Возможно, кто-то еще из друзей жив.

— Папа! — нахмурившись пролепетал Люк.

— Да, Люк? — спросил он, впрочем, зная, что тот не ждал ответа.

— Папа! — сказал он, указывая на новый мяч, который закатился под стол — досада малыша отчетливо ощущалась в Силе.

Да, улететь отсюда несложно. Люк пока еще слишком мал, чтобы завести друзей, к тому же наверняка ему суждено сокрушить Вейдера, поэтому лучше воспитывать Люка среди джедаев. «Также это будет опасно», — прошептал голос в голове. Пока что Империя их не искала, но если пойдут слухи, что у генерала Кеноби есть маленький ребенок, родившийся сразу после падения Ордена джедаев...

Кто-то мог заметить это.

Внезапно досада Люка в Силе сменилась ликованием. Оби-Ван повернулся и увидел, что Люк подполз к столу настолько близко, насколько смог — ему помешали стулья, и, вытянув ручонку вперед, начал левитировать мяч. Оби-Ван застыл не дыша. Люк схватил мяч и рассмеялся.

Наконец Оби-Ван выдохнул, даже не заметив, что задержал дыхание. Такая Сила в этом возрасте... люди обычно начинают левитировать предметы лет в шесть. Младенцы, конечно, могут пытаться притянуть игрушку, но левитировать по-настоящему? Единственным, кто мог бы так сделать, был... Энакин.

— Папа! — воскликнул Люк, протягивая мяч Оби-Вану.

Он подхватил мальчика на руки и прижал к груди — как приятно было чувствовать радость Люка в Силе. Нет, он, конечно, хотел повидать друзей, но отправляться к ним слишком рискованно. Тем более, что подумают Санберы, если он уйдет, не собрав урожай?

Держа Люка на руках, Оби-Ван начал учить его новому слову.

— Дом, — сказал он, обводя рукой вокруг. — Дом, — сказал он снова.

Люк учился быстро, особенно когда он чувствовал намерения Оби-Вана через Силу.

— Дом! — повторил Люк.

— Да, Люк, ты молодец.

Малыш улыбнулся и посмотрел на него.

— Папа, дом.

* * *

В Анкорхеде появился имперский гарнизон, Корусант переименовали в Центр Империи, а Император продавил Сенат на принятие ксенофобских законов, ограничивших права не-людей по всей Галактике, — а на ферме Ларсов за эти восемнадцать стандартных месяцев ничего не изменилось. Да, поначалу гарнизон пугал Оби-Вана, но опасения оказались пустыми.

Служило там около полусотни солдат под командой клона. Солдатики совсем недавно выпустились из новой Имперской Академии, расположенной в Имперском центре, и попали на Татуин как худшие в своём классе: Татуин, недавно вошедший в Империю, был просто самым дальним возможным захолустьем.

Клон, Оби-Ван думал, мог бы узнать его, — но нет. В пятьсот первом тот не служил, вообще не служил под началом генерала Кеноби — да Бен Ларс и не напоминал ничем хмурого генерала, объявленного в розыск. Волосы его ещё сильнее выгорели, хотя медные пряди ещё оставались, борода и усы, пусть причёсанные и аккуратные, изрядно отросли. Вид у него был не хмурый, а спокойный и часто даже радостный. А Люк уже научился ходить. Теперь он по вечерам то крутился рядом с Оби-Ваном, то играл с голубым мячом во дворе.

Вот только в город выбираться больше не получалось. Не из-за гарнизона, просто Люк научился притягивать Силой вещи, до которых не мог дотянуться так, а значит, с Санберами его оставлять было нельзя. За едой он производил истинный хаос.

Оби-Ван не знал, как быть. Соседям совершенно не нужно было знать, что Люк умеет делать странные вещи. И, к сожалению, объяснить малышу, почему надо быть осторожнее, тоже нельзя — слишком маленький. Наказывать за проявления таланта? Люк все схватывал на лету, он правильно реагировал на недовольство Оби-Вана в Силе, он поймёт и не станет... как отец Оби-Ван видел: это правильный ход мыслей.

Но как джедай он ужасался самой мысли ругать и наказывать одарённое дитя за проявления одарённости. Хотелось посоветоваться с учителем, может быть, даже с мастером Йодой... но учитель не приходил, несмотря на все медитации, а дёргать Йоду по подобным пустякам было не только глупо, но и опасно.

В конечном итоге, джедаем Оби-Ван был дольше, чем отцом: даже когда Люк обливал их обоих голубым молоком в попытке притянуть чашку с того конца стола, Оби-Ван только смеялся и осторожно вытирал малышу личико.

И волновался, что джедай из него куда лучше, чем отец.

3

Оби-Ван лежал на дюне. Было тепло, песок еще не остыл после дневной жары, даже несмотря на холодный ветер, стелющийся над дюнами. Ветер поднимал пыль в воздух, скрывал звезды от взора. Через несколько часов здесь ожидалась настоящая песчаная буря, достаточно сильная, чтобы убить любого. Бластер в руке ощущался непривычно, хотя обращался Оби-Ван с ним как с родным. Световой меч лежал в потайном кармане и упирался прямо в бок. С ним было спокойнее, хоть и использовать нельзя.

Оби-Ван смотрел в древний — уж его-то точно старше! — бинокль. Впереди виднелось поселение тускенов, уходящее в низину между дюнами. Тускены ничего не замечали: они были уверены, что перед бурей никто на улицу не выйдет. Без сомнений, они правы. Точнее, были бы, если бы Оби-Ван не убедил фермеров прийти сюда именно сейчас.

Два дня назад тускенские разбойники напали на соседнюю ферму. Несколько человек погибли, а подросток шестнадцати лет лишился ноги. После убийства Ларсов двадцать два месяца назад все фермеры хотели одного: отомстить тускенам. И зная, что большая часть просто не выживет, Оби-Ван предложил помочь им, ссылаясь на боевой опыт в Войне Клонов. А поскольку никто из фермеров даже на других планетах не бывал, они согласились.

Маленькое «войско» собралось кольцом вокруг дюн, оставив только небольшой проход. План был простой: напасть на ничего не подозревающих тускенов с верхушек дюн, давая тем, кто не хочет сражаться, возможность уйти через оставленный проход. Да и поселение тускенов идеально подходило для этого: дюны защищали фермеров как от врагов, так и от огня по своим. Оби-Ван даже в красках представил, как много лет назад говорил Энакину: «Знай своего врага».

Женщины и дети попытаются скрыться, а мужчины будут их защищать. Оби-Ван запретил стрелять по бегущим в проход. Вместо этого они должны стрелять по бантам. Тускены полностью зависели от бант, и если животные погибнут, то тускенам будет несладко.

Глядя на лагерь внизу, Оби-Ван навел бластер на цель. Красный луч попал прямо в грудь тускену, и тот тут же упал. Ночь озарили огни бластерного оружия.

«Больше никаких сражений. Это последнее», — подумал Оби-Ван и прицелился снова.

* * *

Сражение шло по плану. Как они и думали, непрерывный поток огня вынудил бант в панике нестись через оставленный проход. Женщины и дети бежали вслед, не собираясь бросать животных. В нескольких километрах отсюда была такая же лощина среди дюн, где выжившие могли укрыться от надвигающейся песчаной бури.

Мужчины в это же время, попрятавшись в палатках, отстреливались из винтовок. Поэтому неудивительно, что внизу творился хаос: раненые банты выли, тускены кричали, слышались выстрелы из винтовок. Красный свет бластерных зарядов освещал темную ночь.

Бой кончился меньше, чем через десять минут.

Фермеры победили. И хотя стреляли они плохо, у них было преимущество: винтовки тускенов были лучше на больших расстояниях. Стреляли винтовки медленно, хватало их всего на двадцать выстрелов, а подходящая дистанция — двести и больше метров. Низина с поселением в диаметре была чуть больше ста метров, к тому же фермеров защищали дюны.

Оби-Ван крикнул, чтобы все оставались на местах, сам же осторожно спустился вниз. Тела лежали на земле, в свете трех лун они выглядели зловеще — еще и луны в очках отражались — жуть. Он остановился возле одного тела: слишком уж маленьким был тускен.

Это была девочка. Кровь, пропитавшая одежду, казалась черной в лунном свете. Он так и знал, что это случится. Девочку было жалко до слез.

Где-то наверху, на дюнах, радостно ликовали фермеры, а он с трудом боролся с поступающей волной гнева и с мрачными мыслями, пришедшими вслед за ней.

Эти люди — не его солдаты, и война эта не его.

* * *

Его так сильно опечалила смерть девочки, что он не сразу заметил, как Сила буквально завопила об опасности. Но годы на войне не прошли даром: он отскочил вправо скорее машинально, чем осознанно. Ему повезло, через секунду в то место, где он стоял, вонзилось острие гадерффая. Не отпрыгнул бы — был бы убит.

Оби-Ван невольно потянулся к световому мечу, но тут же вспомнил: меч не на поясе, а спрятан в одежде! Да и использовать его нельзя. Фермеры смотрели на него и что-то кричали. Он наделся, им хватит ума не стрелять: никто из них не умел обращался с бластером — если кто-то выстрелит, то наверняка заденет или его, или тускена, тыкающего в него гадерффаем.

Легко и непринужденно отклоняясь от ударов, Оби-Ван отступал назад, пытаясь отойти от тускена подальше, чтобы достать бластер из кобуры. Но тускен молниеносно ударил Оби-Вана изогнутым, с крюком, концом гадерффая. Прекрасно, бластера нет — вылетел из рук. Оби-Ван попытался уклониться от пики, приближающейся к лицу, но не успел.

Тускен попал прямо в висок — Оби-Ван упал наземь. Перед глазами все поплыло, и он, схватившись за голову и откатившись в сторону, едва избежал следующего смертельного удара — гадерффай с глухим звуком воткнулся в землю рядом с ним. У него болела голова, его чуть не вырвало, мысли путались и ускользали, но Сила снова спасла его — он почувствовал, куда должен прийтись удар, и успел увернуться, неуклюже перевернувшись назад.

«Сдаться будет просто, очень-очень просто», — прошептал голос в голове, пока Оби-Ван пытался уклониться от очередного удара. Он устал. Никто не будет винить его за такие мысли. Друзья всё равно мертвы, учитель, которого он любил как родного отца, тоже умер давным-давно. А лучший друг, брат, пусть и не родной, предал и разрушил всё самое дорогое сердцу. Нужно просто перестать бороться и цепляться за жизнь. Сдаться. Прямо сейчас сдаться.

«А я и не знал, что ты трус», — раздался другой голос, учителя.

«Разве я сделал недостаточно?» — ответил он голосу. Оби-Ван разозлился от обиды, впервые с тех пор, как поселился на Татуине.

«Нет, пока нет, — просто ответил голос. — Умереть просто, эгоистично, жить сложнее».

«После всего, что я сделал, могу побыть эгоистом», — горько ответил он.

«Что же будет с ребенком? Бросишь его?»

Оби-Ван отпрыгнул назад, чтобы уклониться от крюка гадерффая. Бросить Люка?

Внезапно мир вокруг изменился. Вот только что он дрался холодной ночью на краю Юндленской пустоши. А через секунду он уже был на маленькой теплой кухне: Люк сидел на коленях госпожи Санбер и горько плакал, и она всеми силами старалась его успокоить, что-то ласково нашептывая.

«Люк?» — мальчик тут же перестал плакать.

«Папа!» — пришла яркая и ясная мысль, наполненная облегчением — ведь с отцом все в порядке! — и восхищением, потому что они говорили не вслух, а мысленно.

Оби-Ван пораженно ахнул, но будто где-то вдалеке: это уже не простые эмоции, с помощью которых они обычно общались с Люком. Настоящая телепатия. Это... было похоже на связь между учеником и учителем. Но узы Силы с маленьким ребенком, да еще и на таком расстоянии? Удивительно.

«Пап, ты скоро вернешься?» — спросил мальчик.

«Скоро», — пообещал Оби-Ван, закрывая связь.

Он быстро вскочил, сбивая с толку тускена. Воспользовавшись замешательством, он схватил тускена за руку с гадерффаем и дернул на себя. Противник споткнулся и полетел вперед, потеряв равновесие. Оби-Ван завел руку упавшего на землю тускена за спину. Тот закричал — сломал руку. Оби-Ван поднял гадерффай с земли и хладнокровно ударил тускена по голове.

Слегка пошатываясь, он вернулся к краю низины, там уже собрались фермеры. Кто постарше, смотрели на него одновременно удивленно и облегченно, кто помоложе, — восхищенно и с благоговением, как на героя. Оби-Ван совсем не хотел, чтобы кто-то повторял за ним трюки, поэтому он сел на землю и притворно застонал. Люди подошли поближе, предложили попить и осмотрели рану на голове. Та хоть и перестала кровоточить, испачкала все лицо и руку.

— Не думал, что тускен такой ловкий. Недооценил, — сказал он, не обращаясь к кому-то конкретному.

— Может, и так, но мы не никогда не видели, чтобы так сражались! — восторженно ответил паренек, ему хоть восемнадцать было?

— Да! А ты можешь нас научить? — спросил другой.

Оби-Ван поморщился, когда пожилой фермер приклеил пластырь с бактой ему на лоб. Научить фермеров рукопашному бою? Идея не лишена смысла, особенно если учитывать тускенов и имперских штурмовиков. Из бластера тоже надо научить стрелять. Воспитание Люка, конечно же, будет самой главной задачей, но теперь, когда между ними появилась связь, можно больше не беспокоиться, что нужно скрывать способности ребенка. Теперь он сможет учить Люка контролю так, как он уже умеет. Он попробовал дотянуться через связь до малыша — тот мирно отдыхал в кроватке, но все еще не спал.

«Малыш, хочешь быть моим учеником?»

«А что такое ученик?» — ответил тот сонным голосом.

«Ученик учится у учителя, чтобы стать таким же».

«Я хочу быть как папа!»

«Тогда спи, падаван», — сказал он, а затем ответил на невольную мысль Люка и помог ему заснуть с помощью Силы: «Я скоро приду. Ничего не бойся, все хорошо».

4

Через месяц после дня рождения Люка (который отметили как и предыдущий — скромным праздником) двор Ларсов был полон народу. Здесь было двадцать мужчин (все младше Оби-Вана), их жены, девушки и дети.

Три месяца назад, после сражения с тускенами, Оби-Ван начал учить фермеров рукопашному бою, стрельбе и даже немного военной стратегии.

Оби-Ван не ожидал, что занятиями заинтересуется так много народу. Вдобавок ко всему, его, против воли, назначили командиром освободительного ополчения. Поэтому он тренировал «войска» пять раз в неделю: были две группы начального уровня, две — среднего и одна — продвинутого, именно они и собрались здесь сегодня. В ополчении было уже больше сотни человек: в основном парни и мужчины от четырнадцати до тридцати пяти лет, но было и несколько девушек. Оби-Ван догадывался, что они присоединились, чтобы посмотреть, как занимаются парни, но поскольку сами они тоже тренировались, он не видел ничего плохого.

В первый день пришли пятнадцать человек, все они видели, как Оби-Ван дрался с тускенами. У каждого на плече висело ружье, из них они и стреляли по вомп-крысам. На следующем занятии народу собралось уже в два раза больше — присоединились родственники пришедших на первое занятие. Еще пришли несколько мужчин постарше (они тоже сражались с тускенами). Занятия проходили после обеда, когда Люк спал, в это время было уже не так жарко, да и на фермах почти вся работа окончена. Все бегали по кругу, делали растяжку, потом Оби-Ван учил их различным стойкам рукопашного боя, уверяя учеников, что со временем упражнения будут даваться легче. Еще он устроил небольшое стрельбище прямо за домом, чтобы все могли научиться прицеливаться и вообще стрелять быстрее.

Каждое занятие Оби-Ван заканчивал, повторяя теорию самозащиты, и говорил, зачем он вообще их учит. Работал он много и усердно, но не слишком гонял — они ведь не джедаи и не солдаты. Тем не менее, следил за дисциплиной и тем, чтобы все друг к другу относились с уважением. И ученики либо слушались его, либо просто-напросто не могли посещать занятия.

Казалось, никогда раньше он не был так счастлив. Он и забыл, как же ему нравится учить других. Он скучал по компании других воинов, даже если эти воины пока что учились. Правда, он был так сильно занят, что за фермой следить было некогда, да и Люк, которому Оби-Ван раньше уделял все внимание, начал ревновать. Поэтому сегодня Оби-Ван и устроил ужин: он хотел, чтобы ученики из продвинутого класса занимались с новичками. А с тремя классами он как-нибудь управится.

Через узы Силы он почувствовал, что Люк разозлился на малыша, который взял голубой мяч. Поняв, что хочет сделать Люк, Оби-Ван подошел к нему и поднял на руки, иначе тот запросто использовал Силу, чтобы оттолкнуть обидчикп. Нужно было решить эту проблему, иначе Люк мог начать использовать Силу каждый раз, когда будет злиться. Если бы не узы, Оби-Вану ни за что не удалось бы сохранить способности Люка в тайне.

«Нет», — твердо произнес он через связь.

— Хочу мяч! Он мой! — возмутился Люк, он злился и жадничал, и это чувствовалось в Силе.

— Люк, ты должен делиться, — сказал Оби-Ван, отправляя по связи волны спокойствия. Но состояние Люка было далеко от спокойного, поэтому в Силе отчетливо ощущались негативные эмоции: страх перед таким количеством народа, беспокойство, обида, что ему нельзя проучить того, кто забрал игрушку.

«Никогда нельзя использовать Силу, чтобы навредить другим!» — собственные страх и разочарование сделали мысль сильнее, чем он хотел, и Люк расплакался.

Вздохнув, Оби-Ван начал укачивать ребенка. Он не знал, как быть. Ведь он почти ничего не знал о детях, чувствительных к Силе, и не знал, нормально ли поведение Люка, или что-то пошло не так. Он беспокоился, что опять все испортил, что привязался к Люку слишком сильно, что он опять во всем виноват.

— Всё в порядке, малыш, я на тебя не сержусь.

Любовь и поддержка заполнили связь.

Люк успокоился и больше не плакал, теперь он просто лежал на плече Оби-Вана и сопел. Нет, он не злился на Люка — он злился на себя. Из-за страха, нерешительности и неспособности отдалиться от ребенка. Но еще больше он боялся за Люка. Что потеряет его, как потерял Энакина. Что в этот раз он опять увидит, что станет с учеником, и не сможет предотвратить это. Что у него просто не хватит сил сделать, что должно.

Он злился на себя: потерю еще одного ученика он просто не переживет.

* * *

Через пару часов оба солнца были готовы скрыться за горизонтом. Оби-Ван ужинал вместе с Люком на маленькой кухне у себя дома. Малыш сидел на высоком стуле — подарке ученика. Оби-Ван был рад, что больше не нужно усаживать Люка на колени, чтобы кормить. Тому уже было почти три года, он стал привередливым в еде и без колебаний указывал на то, что не нравилось.

Хотя сегодня вечером Люк ел с удовольствием, что и беспокоило Оби-Вана.

В последнее время тускены осмелели. И если бы не ополчение, то жертв среди фермеров было бы больше — совсем недавно тускены напали аж на три фермы. В тот день погибло четверо. Один был учеником Оби-Вана, еще молодым пареньком, который отлично управлялся с бластером. Казалось, будто тускенские племена объединились под предводительством одного из атаманов, что в принципе не редкость среди людей.

Но беспокоило его не это — в Силе ощущалось чье-то присутствие.

Мог ли до Татуина добраться сит? Такой вывод напрашивался сам собой. Оби-Ван бы не переживал, если бы чутье не подсказывало, что чье-то присутствие в Силе и частые набеги тускенов были как-то связаны. Но зачем ситу тускены?

Дарклайтер время от времени докладывал, что происходит с гарнизоном в Анкорхеде: в последнее время никто извне их не посещал. Хотя стал бы сит заморачиваться и уведомлять о своем прибытии?

Но если не сит, то кто?

— У сложной задачи обычно очевидное решение, просто ты еще не догадался.

Оби-Ван резко развернулся, невольно потянувшись к световому мечу. С другой стороны стола стоял бывший учитель, Квай-Гон Джинн. Он был прозрачным, как голограмма, но его присутствие в Силе Оби-Ван бы не спутал ни с кем. И говорил он все так же — загадками.

— Зачем ты пришел? — спросил он. И почему сейчас?

— Я говорил.

— Что?

— Я говорил с тобой раньше. Иногда ты меня слышал, иногда — слышать не хотел.

Оби-Ван покачал головой. Возможно, в другой раз он бы обиделся, сейчас же только расстроился и смиренно принял ответ.

— Зачем ты пришел? — он и вправду хотел знать зачем.

Учитель мягко улыбнулся.

— Зачем джедаю присоединяться к племени тускенов?

Полупрозрачный образ учителя исчез, и Оби-Ван разозлился, а потом повернулся к Люку: тот уставился на место, где только что был призрак. Над губой у Люка был след от молока. Выглядел он потешно, поэтому Оби-Ван рассмеялся и вытер ему лицо.

— Джедай, — сказал Люк. Он услышал новое слово! — Джедай, джедай, джедай.

Люк замолчал и посмотрел на Оби-Вана, почувствовав беспокойство через связь.

— Лучше не говори «джедай», — попросил Оби-Ван, используя узы, чтобы убедить Люка, что это важно.

— Плохое слово? — спросил Люк. Однажды он повторил за ополченцем несколько бранных слов на хаттском, поэтому про плохие слова уже знал.

— Нет, просто... — задумавшись, Оби-Ван умолк. — Это опасно.

— Опасно, — повторил ребенок. Что такое «опасно», Люк тоже знал.

— Да, опасно...

И тут на Оби-Вана снизошло озарение. Джедай! В Силе он чувствовал джедая! Но зачем джедаю присоединяться к племени тускенов?

Потому что он тускен.

* * *

После визита учителя прошла неделя. Оба солнца уже склонились к горизонту, когда Оби-Ван заметил облако пыли, нависшее над Юндленской пустошью. Все обитатели Татуина знали: это тускены на бантах.

Коричневый джедайский плащ хлестал по ногам, развеваясь на ветру. Вся одежда на нем была джедайская, та самая, в которой он прилетел на Татуин. Оби-Ван не надевал ее больше двух лет, опасаясь, что местные догадаются, кто он.

В тунике и табардах было непривычно. А вот световой меч, висевший на поясе, наоборот был как родной. Облако пыли было уже совсем близко — теперь Оби-Ван мог разглядеть тускенов: каждый сидел на банте, у каждого в руке гадерффай, а за спиной винтовка.

Он стоял так же неподвижно, пока тускены не остановились прямо перед ним, а вождь не спешился. Оби-Ван снял капюшон и посмотрел на человека, чье лицо было полностью скрыто тканью.

— Мастер Хетт, — спокойно сказал Оби-Ван. Он почувствовал удивление в Силе, а затем тускен справился с эмоциями и скрыл их.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, мастер Кеноби. Ты тоже выжил после Приказа Шестьдесят Шесть. Я думал, что остался один. Что же ты забыл на Татуине? Тем более на пустоши?

— Ты встал во главе тускенов, но не как джедай, а как воитель, — и в Силе тут же полыхнул гнев.

— Нотации мне не читай, Оби-Ван. И ты, и я были генералами на Войне Клонов — «воителями» Республики. И чем она отплатила? Отвернулась от нас! Тускенов убивали и фермеры, и поселенцы, а джедаи защищают тех, кому нужна помощь. И иногда защищать приходится убивая.

Невольно Оби-Ван вспомнил Энакина. Вздохнув, он покачал головой.

— Ты прав. Иногда защитить можно только убив нападающих, но так ли это сейчас? Не станешь ли ты тем, с кем борешься, А'Шарад Хетт?

— Не стану. Я вырос среди тускенов, мой отец воспитал из меня мужчину, а он был лучшим джедаем своего времени. Он научил меня думать и вести себя как тускен. Они мой народ! Я буду их защищать, пока фермеры не перестанут убивать тускенов! Око за око. Поселенцы или уйдут с этих земель, или будут гнить в ней!

Оби-Ван включил световой меч, а Хетт — два с зелеными лезвиями. Одна рукоять была обтянута кожей и украшена двумя ремешками с бусами.

— Ты был хорошим джедаем, Хетт, и отец твой тоже был хорошим джедаем. Но ты посвятил жизнь мести, и здесь ей придет конец.

«Я не подведу остальных», — пообещал Оби-Ван и ринулся на противника.

* * *

Воздух загудел, когда лезвия столкнулись, затем Оби-Ван развернулся, чтобы парировать второй меч Хетта. Он прыгнул, используя Силу, взлетел повыше и приземлился через несколько метров. Хетт был хорошим мечником. Но защитный стиль Оби-Вана как раз-таки лучше работал против агрессивных противников, таких, как Хетт.

Использовав Силу для ускорения, Хетт попытался вонзить меч в грудь Оби-Вана, но тот отступил, уклоняясь от выпада, и отразил следующий удар. Они снова и снова обменивались ударами. Пот попал в глаза и начал щипать, Оби-Ван перепрыгнул через противника, чтобы не пораниться.

Хетт и вправду был хорош. Но в умении обращаться с мечом Оби-Ван уступал только мастеру Йоде. Хорошо, что он не растерял навыки за последние годы. Оби-Ван взмахнул мечом, рассекая пополам одну из саблей Хетта и отправляя ее в полет.

Хетт даже не пошатнулся, но яростно зарычал. Он схватился двумя руками за второй меч и с помощью Силы двинулся навстречу Оби-Вану, тот — тоже с помощью Силы — оттолкнул его назад, Хетт запнулся.

Оби-Ван мог бы отсечь Хетту руку, но вместо этого сорвал ткань с его головы, открыв загорелое лицо, покрытое татуировками. Издалека было слышно, как тускены развернулись и ушли. Оголить любой участок кожи у тускенов — табу: только что Хетт остался без поддержки соплеменников.

— Сдавайся. Пойдем домой со мной, — попросил Оби-Ван, выключив меч.

Хетт застыл, но тут же скривился и прыгнул вперед, занеся меч над головой. Не задумавшись ни на секунду, Оби-Ван снова включил меч и отсек Хетту голову. Она откатилась в сторону — на лице застыло яростное выражение.

Оби-Ван вздохнул и пристегнул меч к поясу. Он вернулся к дому, сел в спидер и поехал обратно, к границе своих владений, чтобы забрать тело. Ночью он разжег костер с помощью машинного масла. Держа Люка, который во время сражения мирно спал, он смотрел, как сгорает тело Хатта.

— Когда-то он был хорошим джедаем, — тихо проговорил он сам себе.

— Опасно, — пролепетал Люк.

Оби-Ван обнял его покрепче и пробормотал:

— Теперь уже нет.

5

На третий день рождения Люка во дворе Ларсов собралось очень много народу. Здесь были и Санберы, и Дарклайтеры, и Марстрапы, и множество людей из ополчения — они пришли в униформе: черных штанах и коричневых туниках с высокими воротниками и черной окантовкой. Столы ломились от угощений и напитков. Сверху натянули тенты, поэтому прятаться в дом от жары никому не пришлось.

Пока взрослые разговаривали, смеялись и ели, Янек и Биггс играли в догонялки с детьми постарше, путаясь под ногами у гостей, хихикая и визжа. Люк и Виндом вместе с малышами играли в тени: они строили башню из разноцветных металлических кубиков. Кое-кто из ополчения умел играть на музыкальных инструментах, они и выступали на празднике. Оби-Вана пригласили потанцевать, и он не отказался. Девушки из ополчения были в восторге, когда узнали, что он умеет отлично танцевать. Так он и провел несколько часов, танцуя (к собственному удовольствию) то с одной, то с другой девушкой. Мужчины весело подтрунивали над ним, впрочем, его это нисколько не расстраивало.

— Генерал должен уметь и сражаться, и танцевать, — ответил Оби-Ван на смех и слова благодарности девушек.

Когда оба солнца скрылись за горизонтом, гости собрались, чтобы посмотреть на разворачивающего подарки Люка. Через связь Оби-Ван чувствовал волнение мальчика — ведь за ним наблюдает столько людей! От Санберов и Марстрапов он получил несколько нарядов, за что Оби-Ван был признателен: за последние месяцы Люк вырос, и старая одежда была маловата. От Дарклайтеров он получил датапад и несколько дисков для детей. Подарок был дорогим, поэтому Оби-Ван проследил, чтобы Люк поблагодарил и Хаффа, и его жену.

Все рассмеялись, когда Люк открыл подарок от девушек из ополчения. Они сшили три комплекта униформы, на воротничок пришили четыре звездочки, что означало: у Люка такой же ранг, как и у Оби-Вана. Люк надел униформу, и все тут же принялись говорить, как сильно он похож на отца.

— У него твои глаза, — сказала миссис Санбер.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил.

Мужчины из ополчения дарили Люку предметы ручной работы: модели дроидов и звездолетов. Дарили также подержанные игрушки. Тут были и игрушечный бластер, который издавал звук как при выстреле, и заводной ранкор, и фигурки бант, крайт-драконов, эопи, нерфов и ронто. Еще Люку подарили датапад и множество датакристаллов с детскими рассказами и учебными материалами.

Позже, тем же вечером, когда гости уже разошлись по домам, Оби-Ван уложил Люка в кроватку, достал небольшую коробочку и протянул ее мальчику. С горящими от предвкушения глазами Люк открыл коробочку, а внутри настоящий световой меч! Пускай и тренировочный. Ночами Оби-Ван работал над мечом Хетта, чтобы тот смог уместиться в маленькой ручонке Люка, а клинок стал тренировочным — для этого он усилил электромагнитное поле, которое сдерживало клинок.

— Световой меч, — сказал он, подкрепляя важность слов через узы.

— Световой меч, — повторил Люк, излучая любопытство.

— Завтра мы начнем тренироваться, падаван.

* * *

Космодром в Мос-Эйсли был сборищем отбросов и негодяев.

Фермеры, по возможности, избегали посещать его, не желая сталкиваться с сомнительными личностями, что жили и торговали здесь. Чтобы купить что-то полезное или просто выпить в приятной компании, они отправлялись в Анкорхед.

А вот в Мос-Эйсли, как правило, жили те, кто хотел залечь на дно или каким-либо образом был связан с хаттами. Перевозчики, работающие здесь, были либо контрабандистами, либо работорговцами. Даже по меркам Оби-Вана городок был скверным.

Но лучше места, чтобы узнать последние слухи, бродящие по галактике, или новости, которых нет в голонете, не найти.

Внутри кантины воняло потом всевозможных разумных существ, а воздух был спертым. Музыканты в углу играли так же отвратно, как было отвратно на вкус рагу из нерфа. С Оби-Ваном за столом сидел старый седеющий перевозчик, его-то он и угостил напитком со странным названием «Реакторный охладитель». Должно быть, на вкус оно и было как охладитель — точно Оби-Ван не знал. Он сделал глоток и через силу улыбнулся. После этого старый перевозчик делился историями и новостями охотнее. И неважно, что Оби-Ван выглядел как фермер — выпивкой-то угощает!

Люк был у Марстрапов. Оби-Ван хотел, чтобы мальчик больше общался с ровесниками. Поэтому он и оставил Люка у них: их сыну, Виндому, месяц назад тоже исполнилось три года. Он понятия не имел, насколько хорошо шли дела. Когда он уходил, Люк был то рад, что играет с Винди, то жадничал, не желая делиться игрушками. На днях Люк пытался научить одного мальчика первой форме боя, Шии-Чо. К счастью, Люк понимал, что рассказывать о световых мечах никому нельзя, поэтому сражался металлической антенной. Должно быть, в гараже нашел.

Оби-Ван еще раз отхлебнул противное пойло и чуть не скривился — ну и гадость же. На удивление, старик оказался полезным (по крайней мере, информация точно выпивки стоила): недавно он бы на Корусканте, а там прошел слушок, что в сопротивлении есть некто по имени Кнут. Время от времени этот Кнут помогает врагам Империи скрыться с планеты. Оби-Ван навострил уши, когда услышал про Джакса Павана. Тот был рыцарем, примерно одного возраста с Энакином. И ведь не в первый раз Оби-Ван слышал что-нибудь о своих друзьях и знакомых.

Еще один джедай пережил чистку.

Это и обнадеживало, и расстраивало. Конечно, он был рад, что так много джедаев выжили, жаль только, что связаться он с ними не мог. И, к сожалению, он сомневался, что они знали о друг о друге. Он даже представить не мог, каково это — думать, что остался один-одинешенек, что ты последний джедай, а вокруг одни враги. Возможно, пора улетать с Татуина? Он может найти и объединить джедаев. У него есть связи — он поможет сопротивлению, Гарену и Олину. Конечно, скучать по тихой и мирной жизни с друзьями он тоже будет, но он всю жизнь помогал другим, он жил ради этого, ради высшей цели.

И разве не эгоистично: жить здесь, в безопасности и достатке, пока его друзья, его семья, страдают где-то там?

* * *

Старый перевозчик был в стельку пьян: он уже еле-еле ворочал языком. Посетители то и дело поглядывали на них, когда старик смеялся чересчур громко. Оби-Ван же был совершенно трезв. Чтобы ум оставался ясным, он с помощью Силы избавлялся от алкоголя в крови. Глупо бы вышло, потеряй он бдительность среди опасного сброда в кантине.

Старик сказал, что из-за переворота на Родии началась война между кланами. После еще одного стакана он начал бормотать, что Империя устроила массовые убийства в столице Беллассы, Уссе. Это Оби-Ван уже слышал. В прошлом году. И хотя было жаль жителей города, помочь он им ничем не мог.

Оби-Ван как раз собирался уйти, полагая, что новый знакомый рассказал все, что знал, но тут старик прокашлялся и пошутил, что верховный инквизитор Малорум поселился в бывшей комнате мастера Йоды в Храме джедаев.

— Верховный инквизитор? — спросил он.

— Да про инквизиторов все слышали!

— Только слухи.

Он и вправду кое-что слышал. Поговаривали, что инквизиторы — секретное подразделение имперской разведки. По слухам, состояло оно из таинственных агентов в красных одеждах из зейд-ткани, этих агентов и прозвали инквизиторами. Они охотились на джедаев, выживших после чистки. Оби-Ван все никак не мог найти кого-нибудь, кто рассказал бы хоть что-то о них. Но сегодня ему повезло!

— Это не слухи, — старик украдкой огляделся вокруг и заговорил тише. — У меня есть родственничек, так вот, он один из них. Только тихо — я тебе ничего не говорил. Короче, он рассказал мне об этом Малоруме, он у них главный. Родственничек мой попросил помочь кое с чем. Ну я ему и сказал, что информация ничем не хуже кредитов. Вон он мне и доложил, что у них там, да как, — он подмигнул и отхлебнул выпивки.

Так что же, это правда? Инквизиция охотится на джедаев? Как бы он ни хотел помочь друзьям, ему нельзя рисковать Люком. Ему придется остаться, уповая на то, что расстояния от Татуина до Корусканта хватит, чтобы оставаться в безопасности.

Он попрощался со стариком и вернулся домой. Сегодня он много узнал. Оби-Ван был рад, что Сила свела его со стариком. Тот многое прояснил.

Через неделю до него дошли вести: старого перевозчика убили наемники по наводке Империи. Печально, конечно, но неудивительно.

6

Волосы намокли от пота, взгляд пустой и блуждающий, одежды — один подгузник: с прошлой недели Люк не мог ходить в уборную сам. Ребенок, который раньше не мог и минуты усидеть на месте, две недели назад стал вялым, потерял аппетит и покрылся сыпью.

Оби-Ван приподнял мальчику голову, давая лекарство от обезвоживания. Люк застонал, вцепился в запястье. Оби-Ван отставил чашку в сторону. Рука Люка была мокрая и горячая. Когда ни антибиотики, ни противовирусные не помогли, он позвонил миссис Санбер. Та сказала, что бедное дитя подхватило песчаную лихорадку.

От нее бывает и жар, и беспокойные сны — на Татуине много кто в детстве болел ей. Обычно никто не умирал. Но иногда — редко, конечно, — кто-то переносил ее тяжело, тут уж никакие лекарства не помогали. Оби-Ван рассказал госпоже Санбер о симптомах, и голос ее стал беспокойнее. Она думала, что Люк не выживет. И если бы не Сила, которой Оби-Ван сбивал температуру, Люк и вправду бы умер.

К сожалению, целителем Оби-Ван не был. Он, конечно, знал, как с помощью Силы срастить перелом или избавиться от яда, но справиться с инфекцией не мог.

— Пап?

— Я здесь, — успокаивающе сказал Оби-Ван.

— Папа! — позвал Люк.

Оби-Ван наполнил связь уверенностью и чувством безопасности, стараясь изгнать смятение и страх, охватившие мальчика.

Сны были худшей частью болезни. Люк часто просыпался, крича и не понимая, где находится. И только через связь Оби-Ван утешал его.

Прижав измученного ребенка к груди, он обнял его покрепче.

— Пожалуйста, не умирай... — прошептал Оби-Ван.

* * *

В больнице Анкорхеда было светло, стены сияли белизной, а все металлические поверхности блестели. Внутри пахло бактой — очень знакомый и неприятный запах — и где-то вдалеке гудело стерилизующее поле. Люк лежал на диагностическом столе — хирургический дроид 2-1B ставил ему укол.

Когда дроид только начал осматривать Люка, тот захныкал так жалобно, что дроид дал ему снотворное. В углу комнаты сидел молодой человек, руки у него были испачканы в смазке, он читал журнал «Популярная робототехника» и время от времени тайком поглядывал на двоих посетителей. Больничный дроид не переставая нудел, что в таком запущенном состоянии пациентов к нему давненько не привозили, и ругал Оби-Вана: мол, мог бы и пораньше ребенка привести. Оби-Ван попытался расслабиться и выпустить беспокойство в Силу. Он уже и забыл, как ненавидит больницы.

Они явились в больницу несколько часов назад, за это время Люку успели вколоть несколько лекарств. По крайней мере, и лихорадка, и сыпь уменьшились, и, кажется, мозг не пострадал.

Несколько часов Оби-Ван не мог решить, вести Люка в больницу или нет. Ночью он совсем отчаялся, поэтому утром отмел все сомнения в сторону и повез Люка в Анкорхед. Ему не хотелось, чтобы медицинские данные Люка хранились в больнице. Вряд ли кто-то будет искать, но всегда есть шанс, что родителей мальчика найдут по ДНК.

— Можно забрать его домой? — спросил он у дроида, который все так же не переставая бухтел, что у Люка нет нужных прививок.

— Да, хотя лучше повременить. Оставьте здесь на ночь, он будет под наблюдением. Вдруг какие осложнения...

— Нет, я заберу его домой. Пожалуйста, разбуди его.

Дроид так и не перестал причитать: теперь он жаловался, что люди не умеют ухаживать за детьми, но все же вколол что-то, чтобы Люк проснулся. Оби-Ван подхватил сонного ребенка. Люк, не открывая глаз, положил голову ему на плечо. Оби-Ван подошел к молодому человеку, который до сих пор читал журнал.

— Ты удалишь все медицинские записи о нашем посещении, — он махнул рукой и подкрепил слова Силой.

— Я удалю все медицинские записи о вашем посещении, — повторил человек, в голосе не было ни одной эмоции.

Оби-Ван шел под палящими солнцами, когда Люк беспокойно зашевелился у него на руках. Оби-Ван нахмурился: сквозь Силу чувствовалось, что мальчик боится.

— Малыш, ты как? — он ободряюще погладил Люка по спине.

— Нехороший дядя идет.

— Что за нехороший дядя? Тебе приснился плохой сон?

От ответа его зазнобило, даже несмотря на жару:

— Нехороший дядя с красным мечом.

* * *

Оби-Ван сел за кухонный стол, усадил Люка на колени и открыл детскую книгу. Ее Люку подарили на день рождения, и она была очень старой. Ее сделали вручную: взяли тонкие листы из нерфовой кожи и сшили вместе. Не одно поколение детей читало эту книгу — синтетические флимпласты кое-где порвались и испачкались. Дети прикасались к этим страницам тысячи — десятки тысяч — раз, и со временем листы загрязнились, а рисунки — поблекли. И Люк тоже не отставал от них: вот он ткнул грязным пальцем в большую букву на ауребеше.

— Это беш, — сказал он.

— Молодец, — похвалил его Оби-Ван.

— Беш это банта, — сказал он и снова ткнул пальцем в довольно неплохой, сделанный от руки рисунок.

— Да, все верно. А это что за буквы? — Оби-Ван аккуратно направил ручку ребенка к нескольким коротким словам, начинающихся с беш.

— Беш, аурек, нерн, трилл.

— И что же это за слово?

— Ба… бант, — выдал мальчик.

— Правильно, тут написано «бант», — он перевернул страницу. — А тут что написано?

— У банты есть бант, — медленно прочитал мальчик.

— Ну все, Люк, пока что хватит. Мне пора готовить еду.

Оби-Ван усадил Люка на стул, на котором тот обычно ел, и выдал ему флимпласты и стилус, чтобы ребенку было чем заняться. Чуть позже, когда Оби-Ван уже вымыл посуду, Люк протянул ему флимси (конечно, же Люк перепачкался в чернилах). На флимси рисунок бородатого человека в одеждах фермера. А под ним коротенькое предложение из корявых букв: «Я любю папу».

Люк посмотрел на него, и сквозь связь Оби-Ван почувствовал неуверенность ребенка.

— Нравится? — спросил он.

— Очень, — ответил он, и сердце в груди болезненно сжалось.

На лице Люка расцвела улыбка, а в Силе он засиял как солнце.

7

Под землей, на гидропонном огороде, было тепло и влажно. На потолке висели яркие лампы, на полу стояли длинные узкие резервуары, до краев наполненные водой и полностью засаженные растениями. Оби-Ван опустился на колени в самой дальней части сада, рядом с дверью в погреб, и снял металлическую обшивку, чтобы добраться до проводки. Климат-контроль в погребе сломался, поэтому нужно было как можно скорее починить его, иначе урожай пропадет.

Огородом Оби-Ван гордился. Он сам построил его: расширил и отремонтировал самый старый из трех огородиков в доме Ларсов. Раньше тут была просто небольшая комната с несколькими грядками — те еще и протекали! Он же расширил комнату и с помощью ополченцев выложил новый пол из камня. Он сам копал землю, устанавливал резервуары для растений и делал новую вентиляцию. Ему хотелось собирать хороший урожай, поэтому и вентиляция должна быть лучшей: с регулировкой температуры и влажности.

Дороже всего ему обошелся улучшенный погреб, но он того стоил. Ведь, кроме хубба-тыкв и колючих дынь, большая часть урожая на таких же маленьких фермах дольше нескольких месяцев не хранится, даже в прохладном месте. Обычно фермеры продавали фрукты и овощи сразу же. Какой смысл вкладываться во что-то дорогое — обычных складов им и так хватает. А вот он будет продавать овощи дороже, в межсезонье, и все благодаря новому погребу!

Только климат-контроль в пустынях работал плохо: часто ломался, да и специальный газ для хранения овощей и фруктов тоже приходилось покупать. А вот у тех, кто продукты покупал и хранил, например, у Дарклайтеров, были специальные дроиды, которые только и умели, что чинить хранилища.

В общем, фермеры даже не пытались хранить продукты — слишком дорого выходило. Впрочем, Оби-Вану пришлось занять денег под баснословно высокий процент у Джаббы Хатта. Вернее, у одного из его людей: сам Джабба подобным не занимался. Друзья отговаривали, уверяли, что идея плохая, рассказывали, в какой кошмар превратилась жизнь тех, кто не расплатился с хаттом.

Но Оби-Ван совсем не волновался. Он не боялся хатта. К тому же, если он будет хранить урожай, то времени, чтобы учить Люка, у него будет побольше. А то сейчас он разрывался между ополчением и фермой, вот Люк и остался без внимания. Он очень надеялся, что дособирает учебного дроида как раз к четырехлетию мальчика.

Он уже все отремонтировал и приладил обшивку на место. Сложил инструменты в ящик и позвал Люка, тот как раз играл с игрушечным бластером, шныряя между растений и стреляя в преступников, пока Оби-Ван занимался ремонтом.

Вместе с Люком они поднялись по лестнице и вышли на яркое полуденное солнце. Воздух вдали плавился от жары, поднимаясь над песком. Оби-Ван надел капюшон, чтобы глаза не слепило. Люк улыбнулся и посмотрел на него умоляюще.

— А сегодня мы будем дйаться на мечах? — спросил он.

— Драться, — поправил Оби-Ван.

— Я так и сказал! — насупился Люк.

Оби-Ван не смог противиться очарованию малыша — какой же он милый! Да и госпожа Санбер сказала, что скоро он превратится в маленького проказника. Как говорил учитель: «За что готов погибнуть, выбирай осторожно». Эти слова казались Оби-Вану невероятно полезными, когда дело касалось детей.

Он задумчиво почесал бороду. Надо бы починить несколько влагосборников, а завтра еще и ученики из продвинутого класса придут...

— Ладно, малыш, — уступил он. — Но сначала я закончу ремонт.

Люк обнял его за ногу, лучась удовольствием в Силе.

Спустя час, вооружившись ящиком с инструментами, Оби-Ван вовсю чинил установки, а Люк скакал туда-сюда, размахивая металлической антенной будто саблей и представляя, как он убивает тускенов. Оби-Ван неодобрительно нахмурился: Люк сражался с воображаемыми врагами, и Оби-Вану это совсем не нравилось. Но и запретить такие игры он не мог. Ведь все сверстники Люка делали то же самое, а ополченцы только подливали масло в огонь — рассказывали истории (приукрашенные, конечно же), как Оби-Ван победил тускенов год назад.

Вообще мысли, что нужно воевать с какой-то расой, были Оби-Вану не по душе. Он уже рассказывал Люку, что хорошие и плохие люди есть везде (хотя что он думает про хаттов, он оставил при себе), и что ему не нравятся такие предубеждения. Но с другой стороны, он точно так же в детстве воображал, как дрался с тогорскими пиратами.

Оби-Ван уже почти закончил ремонт, как почувствовал опасность в Силе.

Он резко обернулся: человек в темно-красном плаще держал Люка, приставив к шее красный меч.

* * *

— Видимо, ты и есть Бен Ларс? Или лучше — Оби-Ван Кеноби, знаменитый джедай и генерал? — человек был молод и высок, волосы у него были темные.

Сердце замерло в груди от страха — правда, не от жуткой улыбки или меча у горла Люка, — Оби-Ван просто-напросто не чувствовал человека в Силе! Он ощущал и испуг Люка, и надвигающуюся опасность, и злобу, а вот человека — нет. Будто Сила избегала темного напряжения, что крылось в глубине черных глаз.

— Я Малорум. Главный инквизитор. А это у нас сынок Скайуокера? — он дернул Люка за волосы и заглянул в ребенку лицо. — Не очень-то он похож на него. Наверное, пошел в мамашу Амидалу? Жаль, фотографию у бабули не догадался попросить, а теперь поздно — у мертвых бабушек фотографий не допросишься.

— Как ты нашел нас? — тихо спросил Оби-Ван. Он хотел заболтать Малорума, пока медленно тянулся к поясу, к бластеру. Конечно, руки так и чесались схватиться за меч, но тот был припрятан в спальне — слишком далеко.

— Я работал в имперской разведке, прибыл в Храм сразу после приказа шестьдесят шесть. Ты даже не представляешь, как я удивился, узнав, что император обращался к Энакину Скайуокеру, джедаю и Рыцарю-без-страха, как к лорду Вейдеру. Когда я стал главным инквизитором, я буквально землю носом изрыл, чтобы узнать все самые темные тайны Скайуокера. А там и про его жену выяснил. Но даже тут ты меня удивил: я нашел, что ты так отчаянно хотел скрыть на Полис-Масса.

Малорум холодно улыбнулся и потрепал Люка по голове с показной приязнью.

— Пап, — прошептал Люк. Из глаз полились слезы, и он бросил на Оби-Вана умоляющий взгляд.

Гнев охватил его. Давно он так не злился, кажется, еще с посвящения в рыцари! Он оскалился, сжал кулаки, на миг позабыв про бластер. Сила яростно бушевала вокруг, но Малорум будто бы ничего и не заметил, он все так же говорил — в голосе уже слышалось торжество.

— Император позабудет про Вейдера. Когда я принесу голову Оби-Вана Кеноби и сынишку Скайуокера, он возьмет в ученики меня.

«Беги, Люк!» — завопил Оби-Ван через связь, с помощью Силы швыряя ящик с инструментами в Малорума.

* * *

Малорум с легкостью рассек ящик с инструментами мечом. А Люк уже бежал к дому.

Сит замахнулся повыше и ринулся в бой, но Оби-Ван без труда уклонился, полагаясь на предупреждение Силы. Лезвие мелькало в воздухе, нанося удары один за одним, но Оби-Ван ловко уворачивался от каждого. Он так и не смог увидеть человека в Силе, но угадать движения было просто. Малорум оказался неплохим мечником, но не более того — бил быстро, яростно и… неумело. Если бы Оби-Ван сражался мечом, то человек бы уже пал замертво, но, к сожалению, он даже бластер вытащить не успел — слишком уж быстро мелькал меч.

Оби-Ван отпрыгнул, чтобы противник не успел отсечь ему ноги, и меч прошел сквозь землю, превращая песок в стекло. Оби-Ван нырнул в сторону, чтобы увернуться: сит чуть не проткнул его! Удар был яростным: обычно его используют для неожиданных атак, потому что нападающий становится уязвимым, если ему не повезет. И Оби-Ван воспользовался случаем: он выбил меч из руки Малорума сразу же, как тот дал слабину, мгновенно призвал меч и пристегнул к поясу. Потом схватил Малорума за плащ, приподнял и швырнул в ближайший влагосборник. Малорум вскочил на ноги, а внутри Оби-Вана все просто клокотало от гнева: этот человек хотел убить его сына.

— Кто знает, что ты здесь? — потребовал он злым голосом.

— Никто, — усмехнулся Малорум, — думаешь, я бы рассказал всё, что с таким трудом собирал по крупицам, кому-нибудь еще?

Неясно, лгал ему Малорум или нет, но сказанное не было лишено смысла. Оби-Ван молча кивнул и включил красный меч. На лице Малорума проскользнуло замешательство: догадался, что будет.

— Тебе нельзя меня убивать! У меня договор с наемником! С Бобой Феттом! Ты же не думаешь, что я дурак? Явился бы сюда без подстраховки? Если я не вернусь, он найдет моего убийцу и замучает до смерти. Я ему хорошенько заплатил за это. Убьешь меня — считай, что и ты, и Люк Скайуокер мертвы.

Не раздумывая, Оби-Ван поднял руку и с помощью Силы схватил Малорума за шею и поднял с земли. Никто не смеет угрожать Люку! Кем нужно быть, чтобы мучить ребенка? От гнева его трясло. Он смотрел, как Малорум задыхается — тот хватался за шею и пинал воздух. Нужно всего лишь сжать горло посильнее, и человек умрет. И Люку больше ничто угрожать не будет. Он еще никогда не убивал, душа Силой. Вот он — почти решился, но тут позади раздался тихий голос:

— Пап?

* * *

Вопрос Люка застал Оби-Вана врасплох — он выпустил Малорума, и тот рухнул наземь. Оби-Ван уронил меч, который сразу же выключился, и глубоко вдохнул — нужно успокоиться. Только что он чуть не убил с помощью темной стороны Силы. И хоть в жизни всякого джедая бывают тяжелые времена, когда темная сторона так и манит к себе, сам он еще не был так близко к ней. Еще никогда она не искушала насколько сильно. Казалось, он все делает правильно. Насколько правильно, что он даже и не заметил, что всё пошло наперекосяк, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Неужели Энакин чувствовал то же самое? Энакин ведь так и не перерос свое вечное стремление — идти на поводу у эмоций. Неужели он просто делал то, что казалось правильным, неужели он шел на зов сердца, а не полагался на учения Оби-Вана? Эти мысли напомнили слова Йоды. Когда Оби-Ван был юнлингом, Йода сказал: «Часто выбираем мы между хорошим для нас и хорошим для других».

Он подошел к Люку: малыш принес световой меч из дома! В детских руках он казался большим. Оби-Ван присел, присел и мальчик, взволнованно взглянув на него, вручил ему меч. Оби-Ван потянулся сквозь связь к Люку, чтобы успокоить и отогнать страхи.

— Всё хорошо, Люк, — тихо сказал он и себе, и ребенку.

Сила задрожала, предупреждая Оби-Вана — он тут же крутанулся на месте, не раздумывая включив меч. Вовремя — как раз успел отбить удар Малорума: тот уже успел схватить свой меч и напасть на Оби-Вана со спины. Вовсю чертыхаясь про себя и проклиная собственную глупость, он отбил еще один удар. А затем повернулся вправо и плавным движением рассек Малорума пополам так же, как разрубил Мола давным-давно.

— Люк, закрой глаза, — крикнул он.

Убедившись, что мальчик действительно послушался, он вновь посмотрел на уже мертвого человека — на лице того застыла ярость. Он наклонился и обшарил одежду: несколько кредитов и амулет на шее. Он осторожно снял его и тут же, к своему удивлению, почувствовал тьму, окутавшую тело Малорума. Наконец-то он увидел Малорума — точнее, то, что от него осталось, — в Силе.

Он взглянул на амулет. Он ведь слышал что-то о таких артефактах, когда изучал историю джедаев. Чтобы сделать амулет, нужны части тела таозина. Таозины могли использовать Силу, что бывает нечасто среди неразумных тварей. Он не очень много знал про них, только то, что они были огромными и обитали на небольших спутниках в джунглях. Никто из тех, кто умел пользоваться Силой, не чувствовали их; еще в книгах упоминался народ, который использовал чешуйки таозинов, чтобы скрываться в Силе. Еще он знал, что они вымерли.

Ситы заполучили артефакт, который скрывает их от джедаев. Это обеспокоило Оби-Вана.

— Можно уже открыть глаза? — спросил Люк.

Он подошел к мальчику, присел рядом, обнял и погладил по голове. А затем надел амулет на Люка и засунул под рубашку. Ребенок поерзал и открыл глаза, пытаясь разглядеть, что это такое на шее. Оби-Ван взял Люка за руки и заглянул в глаза.

— Никогда не снимай этот амулет. Он убережет от опасностей.

— От нехороших людей? — Люк взглянул на труп. Оби-Ван осторожно, за подбородок, отвел голову Люка в сторону.

— Не смотри, а то приснится плохой сон.

— Но я не боюсь! Я храбрый! — ответил Люк, но на труп он уже не глядел.

— Конечно, ты храбрый. Но иногда быть храбрым значит ничего не делать, и порой это сложнее, чем делать что-то. А этот амулет скроет тебя от врагов. Поклянись, что никогда не снимешь его.

Мальчик серьезно кивнул. Оби-Ван снова обнял Люка и прошептал заветные слова, которые не осмеливался произнести до сей поры:

— Я тебя люблю, сынок.

8

По сравнению с прошлым годом четвертый день рождения Люка прошел совсем скромно. Люк, Винди Марстрап и Янек Санбер играли в космический бой игрушечными кораблями и плюшевой бантой. А родители сидели за кухонным столом, заваленным разноцветной оберточной бумагой, пили чай и разговаривали. И хоть Оби-Вану нравилось проводить время с друзьями, он не мог дождаться, когда все разойдутся — хотел вручить подарок Люку. Неделями, пока Люк спал днем, он собирал учебного дроида. Оби-Ван не сомневался, что малышу дроид понравится.

По крайней мере, пока не начнет заниматься с ним.

И Оби-Ван, и его сверстники в детстве просто терпеть не могли учебных дроидов и жалящие выстрелы для тех, кто не успел отразить их. Оби-Ван, конечно, мог бы попросить друзей уйти, но ему нравилось, что Люк играет с малышами, а не крутится у него под ногами. В последние разы у него так и не вышло оставить Люка ни у Марстрапов, ни у Санберов. После нападения Малорума, месяц назад, мальчик стал слишком неуверенным и замкнутым. Он теперь боялся отходить от Оби-Вана дальше нескольких метров.

Оби-Ван понятия не имел, что же теперь делать. Было довольно сложно и работать на ферме, и тренировать ополченцев, ведь сын прилип к нему словно вторая тень. Ночью Люку снились кошмары, поэтому он перебрался в кровать к Оби-Вану и теперь спал с ним каждую ночь. Хуже того: народ стал замечать, что обычно беспокойный и шумный ребенок ведет себя совсем не так. И Оби-Ван даже не мог сказать им, в чем дело.

Была разве что одна хорошая новость — Люк начал серьезнее относиться к тренировками со световым мечом. Теперь он сосредотачивался на уроке и больше не отвлекался, пока они тренировались. Мальчик начал оттачивать движения с металлической антенной, поскольку использовать меч он мог не всегда. Оби-Ван уже забеспокоился, что Люк учится слишком много, но того было не отговорить. Он хотел научиться бороться с преступниками и негодяями. И как-то раз, после вечернего урока, Оби-Ван спросил почему:

— Я смогу защищать тебя, — ответил он.

— Люк, защищать себя я должен сам.

Малыш умолк на секунду, раздумывая, а затем скрестил руки на груди — за Оби-Ваном повторил! Он ведь довольно часто делал точно так же, когда разговаривал с Люком или ополченцами, если те были слишком уж непослушными.

— Тогда я буду помогать, — упрямо ответил мальчик.

* * *

Оби-Ван менял контрольную панель от погреба — опять сломалась. Всё, дочинил — свободен на сегодня. Он встал, вытер пот со лба и вдохнул влажный воздух — на огороде пахло чем-то затхлым, зеленью и удобрениями, которые он добавлял в воду, чтобы растениям хватало пищи. Со временем запах ему полюбился, а вот когда он только-только начал фермерствовать, казалось, что воняет ужасно.

Он вышел на улицу, там воздух был сухим, в отличие от огорода. Оба солнца уже клонились к горизонту — через несколько часов сядут. Оби-Ван забрался в лендспидер, оставленный прямо у входа в подземный огород, и помчался по пустыне. Крыши у спидера не было: горячий воздух трепал капюшон. Ехал он к Марстрапам, чтобы забрать Люка. Тот провел у них целый день, пока Оби-Ван чинил то одно, то другое.

Оби-Ван расслабился, наслаждаясь ветром, дующим в лицо. Улучшенный огород уже принес в три раза больше урожая, чем обычно, вдобавок ему удалось продать овощи и фрукты в межсезонье в два раза дороже! Он уже сделал первый платеж Джаббе и теперь подумывал, как бы улучшить оставшиеся два огорода (само собой, когда расплатится с Джаббой).

Так, погрузившись в мысли, он домчался до Марстрапов чуть раньше, чем думал. И хоть из-за амулета на Люке Оби-Ван не мог почувствовать ребенка через Силу, с помощью связи он знал, куда идти — Люк сиял как маяк в ночи. Вот он и шел на сияние. Наконец Оби-Ван увидел госпожу Марстрап, Винди и Люка: они сидели на одеяле под тентом у входа в дом. Удивительно, но мальчики замерли неподвижно, слушая, как миссис Марстрап читает сказку с датапада. Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Забавно: оба настолько погрузились в историю, что даже не заметили его.

Наконец миссис Марстрап закончила читать, и Оби-Ван кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Папа! — воскликнул Люк, подскакивая, и обнял Оби-Вана за ноги.

— Здрасте, мистер Ларс, а мама нам сказки читает! — сказал Винди.

— Вижу, — ответил Оби-Ван и подхватил Люка, тот уже вовсю пытался вскарабкаться на него, будто Оби-Ван дерево какое-то. — Спасибо, что присмотрела за ним.

— Пустяки. Не забудь завтра заглянуть в гости на чай, — сказала миссис Марстрап.

— Не забуду, — ответил он и попрощался с Винди и его матерью.

Оби-Ван усадил Люка на соседнее кресло и пристегнул. Они отправились домой. Поначалу Люк оживленно рассказывал, что же они делали у «Винди дома», но затем затих и уставился на проплывающий мимо пейзаж. С нападения Малорума прошло семь месяцев, Люк уже не боялся отходить от Оби-Вана и, как правило, вел себя так же живо и непоседливо, как и раньше.

Хотя порой он умолкал и становился серьезным, особенно когда учился сражаться на мечах, впрочем, иногда он замолкал без всякой причины, вот как сейчас. Оби-Ван не лез к нему с расспросами, хотя в такие минуты ему как никогда хотелось подсмотреть, о чем же думает мальчик. Но он знал, что Люку нужно личное пространство, к тому же узы Силы в таком возрасте были необычны, поэтому Оби-Ван пользовался ими осторожно, опасаясь повредить разум ребенка. До самого дома Люк не проронил ни слова, тут уже Оби-Ван не выдержал и поддался собственному любопытству и беспокойству:

— Малыш, о чем думаешь?

Люк взглянул на него, и Оби-Ван почувствовал страх и тревогу сквозь связь.

— Пап, — тихонько спросил он, — а почему у меня нет мамы?

* * *

Оби-Ван сглотнул. Конечно, он догадывался, что в конце концов настанет день, когда Люк спросит про своего отца, но что он спросит про мать... Как ответить-то?!

«Во имя ситов, ему же всего четыре! Обманывать его я не стану, но и рассказать всё тоже не могу».

Он глубоко вдохнул и тихо сказал:

— Она умерла сразу же, как... как родила тебя.

— Почему?

Он быстро подумал над ответом:

— Ты ведь уже слышал про Вейдера?

Люк кивнул. Он видел фотографии Вейдера в голонете. Он покрепче схватился за рубашку Оби-Вана, встревоженно поёрзав.

— Он убил всех джедаев, — тихонько сказал Люк.

— Кто тебе сказал? — спросил Оби-Ван чуть резче, чем хотелось бы.

Люк вздрогнул и ответил:

— Слышал у Янека дома. Он рассказывал про Вейдера двоюродному брату. Так это правда?

— Да, — в горле встал комок, и Оби-Ван отвел взгляд от испуганных и грустных глаз Люка.

— Это он убил маму?

Оби-Ван только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но все же успел остановиться, прежде чем слова слетели с языка. И как ответить?

Он медленно кивнул, закрыв глаза. В некоторой степени это правда. Так они и сидели в тишине на жаре, даже вспотеть успели.

— Она была красивая? — вдруг спросил Люк.

— Что?

— Мама. Она была красивая?

Оби-Ван задумался. Он никогда не обращал внимания, была ли Падме Амидала красивой.

— Да. Она была прекрасна. Но это не все. Она была добра и сострадательна. У нее было обостренное чувство справедливости. И мало кто был храбрее нее, — Оби-Ван улыбнулся от светлых воспоминаний. — Она была королевой... Знаешь, Люк, пора бы поесть. Давай-ка зайдем в дом, пока не прожарились до костей.

Он выпрыгнул из лендспидера, обошел его, поднял Люка и усадил на плечи. Мальчик завизжал от восторга и удивления. Они вошли в дом — их тени слились воедино.

9

Солнца были высоко в небе, когда Оби-Ван чинил влагосборник. Он присел, чтобы добраться до управляющей панели — горячий песок обжигал даже сквозь штаны. Вроде ничего страшного: нужно всего лишь зашкурить и припаять провода. Ремонт не займет больше часа. Оби-Ван покачал головой: Люк бегал между установками и стрелял по воображаемым врагам, слышались звуки стрельбы из игрушечного бластера — все это забавляло и веселило.

— Не отходи далеко и оставайся поблизости, чтоб я видел тебя, — наказал он Люку.

Мальчик сделал мученическое лицо, но кивнул. Тихонько напевая себе под нос, Оби-Ван начал чинить установку. Он не остановился и даже не пересел, когда через четверть часа почувствовал, что кто-то приближается к ферме. Он не сдвинулся с места даже когда услышал, что сзади кто-то подошел. Люк тут же бросил игру и помчался к нему, вовсю излучая беспокойство. Через связь Оби-Ван подбодрил его и прошептал: «Ты ж мой храбрец».

Работу он отложил и поднялся, только когда услышал:

— Бен Ларс.

На человеке были зеленые мандалорские доспехи. Сквозь шлем голос звучал приглушенно, но тем не менее знакомо. Оби-Ван слышал этот голос миллионы раз на Войне Клонов. Голос Джанго Фетта.

— Боба Фетт. Наемник, — медленно сказал Оби-Ван, Люк в это время посмотрел на человека, выглянув из-за ног Оби-Вана.

— Уже слышал обо мне? Приятно, когда тебя узнают, — наемник достал бластер и твердо направил его прямо в грудь Оби-Вану.

— Я получил заказ на тебя и твоего мальчонку. Заказчик сказал, что если пропадет, то виноват будешь ты. Кстати, да, что ты сделал с Малорумом?

— Он умер, — прямо заявил Оби-Ван. — Пусть мальчик уйдет, я безоружен.

— Хорошо, так даже проще будет.

— Ребенка тоже убьешь?

— Я исполняю договор. Но так и быть, из жалости к мальчику, все условия, за которые мне доплатили, я выполнять не буду. Малорум попросил замучить вас до смерти.

— Да ну? Как мило с твоей стороны.

— Знаешь, сарказм — такой себе юмор, — небрежно ответил Боба Фетт и заговорил серьезнее: — Давай уже, говори предсмертную речь. Мне не терпится свалить с этой проклятой жары.

— Так и быть, дам тебе возможность уйти. Уходи сейчас и не возвращайся никогда. Просто забудем, что здесь произошло, — благоразумно сказал он.

— А то что? Сам ведь сказал, что безоружен, — рассмеялся наемник. — Ладно, пора закругляться. Прощайся с мальчиком.

— Больше возможности у тебя не будет, — сказал Оби-Ван, положив руку Люку на плечо.

— Ну если именно так ты хочешь провести последние секунды жизни...

Наемник пожал плечами, и воздух тут же наполнился светом от бластерного огня.

* * *

Боба Фетт упал наземь замертво: в него попало не меньше двенадцати бластерных зарядов. Тут же раздались радостные возгласы ополченцев: большую часть дня они — восемь мужчин и одна женщина — провели в засаде, спрятавшись под отражающими тентами, присыпанными песком. Оби-Ван поднял руку, призывая их замереть. Затем осторожно подошел к неподвижному телу. Нагрудник доспехов был покрыт дымящимися дырами. Он снял шлем и увидел испуганное лицо наемника, безжизненный взгляд был устремлен вдаль.

— Тебе следовало уйти, пока была возможность, — тихо сказал он мертвецу.

Чуть больше недели назад родственник одного ополченца услышал в кантине Мос-Эйсли, что у наемника Бобы Фетта заказ на кого-то по имени Бен Ларс и что он был готов заплатить за информации о том, где этот Ларс находится. Родственник рассказал все это ополченцу, который, в свою очередь, рассказал остальным. Все члены ополчения настаивали, что они будут охранять Оби-Вана круглые стуки, дабы того не убили.

Конечно, лучше бы он разобрался с Феттом один на один, но поскольку выбора ему не оставили, то пришлось убеждать ополченцев, что надо заманить наемника в ловушку. И вот всю прошлую неделю самые способные ополченцы провели в засаде с бластерами наготове, а он в это время занимался обычными домашними делами, ожидая Бобу Фетта.

С сожалением покачав головой, Оби-Ван встал и дал знать остальным, что все хорошо — снова раздались радостные возгласы. Один ополченец подхватил Люка на руки и перебросил другому ополченцу: мальчик радостно завизжал. Глядя на них, Оби-Ван не мог не рассмеяться — даже несмотря на то что прямо сейчас он помогал погрузить тело Бобы Фетта в лендспидер: не на себе же его тащить. Один человек достал рацию и сообщил оставшимся у Ларсов дома ополченцам, что всё получилось — можно начинать праздник пораньше.

— Но до дня рождения Люка еще две недели! — возразил он.

— Мы знаем, — рассмеялся молодой человек. Люка укачало, поэтому он дёрнулся в сторону и потянулся к Оби-Вану — на руки захотел. Оби-Ван с готовностью подхватил Люка, и тот обнял его за шею.

— Праздник для тебя, — молодой человек положил рацию в карман. — В честь годовщины и в честь последних пяти дней рождения. До нас как-то дошло, что мы не знаем, когда у тебя день рождения. Почему ты никогда не говорил? В любом случае, празднование начнется чуть позже, как только мы покончим с... — он кивнул на тело в спидере.

— Вообще, праздник — сюрприз, поэтому не говори никому, что я проболтался. Дарклайтеры, Марстрапы и Санберы тоже придут.

— Ты говорил про какую-то годовщину. Что за годовщина? — озадаченно спросил он.

— Забыл, что ли? Уже почти пять лет прошло, как ты прилетел на Татуин! — молодой человек похлопал Оби-Вана по спине.

— Я буду первым: с днем рождения и с годовщиной! — молодой человек снова похлопал его по спине и запрыгнул в спидер.

Люк, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Оби-Вана:

— Прости, пап, у меня нет подарка.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на своих друзей, те смеялись и шутили, пока шли обратно к дому, а затем снова взглянул на сына. Люк обеспокоенно смотрел на него голубыми глазами. Глаза защипало, и Оби-Ван быстро заморгал, смахивая слезы. Он прижал мальчика покрепче и тихонько ответил:

— Все хорошо, малыш, у меня уже все есть.


End file.
